Bamboo possesses a long and ancient history in China. It has not only been given recognition by the writers and arts in history, but also offered people abundant resources for their life including clothes, food, household goods, vehicles, and entertainment. The wide application of bamboo in people's working, life and activity etc. has been thought much of by people all over the world. Nowadays, bamboo concerns people closely in their everyday life and plays an important role in society economic construction. Recently, it is a new topic for discussion in the application of bamboo resource that natural bamboo fiber can be used to spin and weave. As a natural fiber that comes from a green plant, with abundant resource and fine quality, bamboo fiber is a class of new and natural fiber. The exploitation and application of bamboo in textile industry is an important task that shows historic significance and social interest. Therefore, many enterprises and people on scientific research have been seeking for the aim on how to make the natural bamboo textile product going on wheels as soon as possible, no matter on scientific research, on manufacture and on sales market. The twenty-first century is an era seeking environment protecting. Natural bamboo fiber, as a kind of new green environment friendly natural fiber, takes on un-resistant attraction. That is not only because it is green and natural, but due to its unique merits in the properties such as anti-bacteria, wearability, moisture absorption and gas permeability that other fibers don't have. On the basis that there is uncountable lumen distribution on the cross section of bamboo fibers, bamboo fibers can absorb or evaporate moisture instantly. Therefore, “Breathing Fiber” is a name given to natural bamboo fiber. People would favor bamboo fibers as a new material of textile. The so-called “bamboo fibers” textiles in the market at present are exactly articles made of viscose fibers produced from bamboo pulp sheets (China Patent No. ZL02113106.6). The characteristic of natural bamboo fibers in such bamboo rayon product has been greatly destroyed and the bamboo fibers existed in yarns have essentially lost the excellent characteristic of natural bamboo fibers, thus, the authoritative organization don't admit that the bamboo rayon product is an article of natural bamboo fibers.
China Patent No. ZL02111380.7 disclosed a process to produce real natural bamboo fibers that can efficiently keep the excellent merits of bamboo fibers. To differentiate the fiber from the rayon one, the fiber is called natural bamboo fiber. The success in getting natural bamboo fiber laid a good foundation of manufacturing natural bamboo textile products. However, the fibers produced according to the process of this patent cannot be directly used in spinning, for the reason of its poor cohesion, low yarn strength and being changed much with the environment. There are many technical problems to be solved on how to produce yarns and fabric with natural bamboo fibers. There still exists the need to do more research work on bamboo fibers.